See me for who I am
by Tsuchiya Reisa
Summary: [Hiatus!] They don't see me for who I am. Ony looking at my status, my title but never me. [Warning! OOC chars, bashing. Cold!Naruto] A NaruSasu fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Transferring School?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Only the Fanfiction Story. Cheers!

 **Warnings!** Cursing or bad words. Bad grammars! and.. Stuffs...o n o; OOC characters; bashing. _[I'm not sure if I should but.. It's part of the story as it progress, so please bare with me...]  
_

 **Ratings** may change from T to M as the story goes. _[I'll be giving Warnings for every chapters just in case.]_

 **Pairing:** NaruSasu.

 **Author's Note:** If there are wrong grammars and stuffs, please kindly tell me which and tell what should it be change to. Thank you!

"Yes." _Normal speech._

'No.' _Thought speech._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Transferring school?**

* * *

"Konohagakure?"

Namikaze Kushina turns from her cooking to look at her two precious people sitting by the table. Her two blondes, Namikaze Minato, her husband, and Namikaze Naruto, her precious young one.

Minato look at his son straight in the eye, nodding at his question. "Yes. You'll be transferring at Konohagakure."

"And why now? The first semester is near on its ending."

Minato sighed. "I know. But we've been thinking that you might want to go to a different school this time," He closed his eyes. "Sooner or later, you'll be asking as if you can transfer school anyways." He opened his eyes and look at his son's emotionless eyes. "Who knows. It might be beneficial for you. And I think it would favor you a lot." 'With as things as it is. I'm getting more worried about you, my son' He added in his mind.

The young blond, Naruto lean in his seat, humming in thought. "I guess so," Crossing his arms in his chest, he looks at his father's warm eyes. "Maybe I could try."

Smiling, Minato hummed happily at his son's response. "I'm glad. Your transfer will be by next week. Please enjoy with your friends till then."

Naruto merely nodded his head.

"Here's the breakfast!" Kushina chirped as she puts the food down.

"Itadakimasu..." Naruto muttered.

* * *

Otogakure High School. One of the most prestigious school in the nations, followed by Konohagakure High School and Sunagakure High School. Otagakure High School is rather large and wide that they added "Campus" in the school's name. Having 25 classrooms, 5 computer rooms, 5 laboratory rooms, 3 nurse's rooms, 2 basketball courts, 2 soccer fields, 2 swimming pools, 1 big gym and etc. There's the offices for the teachers too and the school staffs. You might actually get lost if you don't know where to go so the staffs gives the campus's map as a guide for the students. Using the school system, they give titles to the students depending on their year. Freshman for First years, Sophomore for Second years, Junior for Third years and Senior for Fourth years.

Otogakure high school has a long history but it should really be called student's history in Otogakure. Though not all stays. A few leaves but they have reasons, very different reasons. It could be either good. Or bad.

"Hey! Naruto!"

Said teen look behind him to see a brunette running to him, waving his hand in greeting. He turned around to face his friend and nodded back in greeting.

"I heard you're going to transfer to a different school." The brunette said, panting a little when he was able to catch up to his friend.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And where exactly did you heard that?"

"Duh! It's posted by the notice billboard," His friend snorted. "Probably by your fangirls."

Namikaze Naruto is rank 1 as the most sought out man in the campus, not just because of his beautiful blonde hair and his gorgeous azure eyes but also his behavior, style and attitude. He's rather cold, quiet and unsociable, preferring to be alone in his free time to read, either by the trees, rooftop or the library. The only time that he communicate with people is when he's answering the questions of the professors, when talking to teachers, playing soccer and talking to his friends. Though the only people he consider as friends are Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba, whom he is talking to right now. Having the aura of mystery, he attracts people left and right like bees to honey, much to his annoyance and exasperation. So much to being want to be alone.

The blonde sighed deeply. "I'm not going to ask how they got that information."

Kiba snickers. "They just **_really_** love you."

Naruto turned his back on his friend, much to kiba's confusion. "No," He proceeds to walk away. "They don't."

* * *

"The dorm there is already reserve for you so you only need to get the key from the principal."

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

"Call us once a week so that we'll know how you're doing, okay?" Kushina hugged his son.

Naruto awkwardly hugged his mother back. "I will, mom."

Minato ruffled his son's hair. "Good luck there, son."

Naruto looked at his father for awhile before nodding in response. "Thanks." He then climbed in the bus, sitting by the window and look at his parents again, who are waving to him with a smile on their faces. He waved back.

Then the bus drives starts to drive the bus away.

"Do you think he'll be fine?" Kushina asked his husband.

Minato put his arm around his wife, sighing. "I'm not sure. Let's hope so. For his sake..."

* * *

The young blonde arrives at Konohagakure High School few hours later. He looked at the building. It seems that it's as big as Otogakure.

'I guess it's also a campus then.' He sighed. "It's now or never."

He then walks to the building of Konohagakure with one thought in mind.

'I wonder if it'll be different here. Or just the same.'

* * *

 **To be Continued. . .**

* * *

Hello! I'm back with a new [another] story!

I've actually been reading NaruSasu stories and thought that maybe I should try doing one!

I got the idea while I was listening in a song. [I ain't going to tell you ;p]

While I was listening to it, the thought of a cold or emotionless Naruto comes to mind with Sasuke being shy, polite and such o v o; [I can't imagine Sasuke having Naruto's hyperactive behavior and attitude at all so let's go with shy o 3 o, I can imagine Sasuke being Tsundere.. A lot xD I've read stories where Sasuke is being shy but a lot of them are not finish o n o]

So, yes! This is a NaruSasu Fanfic story, Not SasuNaru, okay? o u o; Oh and there will be a Sakura and Ino bashing. . . I'm sorry! But it's part of the story. . . Please bare with it!

I'm still not good at making stories at all!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Konohagakure HS!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Only the Fanfiction Story. Cheers!

 **Warnings!** Cursing or bad words. Bad grammars! and.. Stuffs...o n o; OOC characters; bashing. _[I'm not sure if I should but.. It's part of the story as it progress, so please bare with me...]  
_

 **Ratings** may change from T to M as the story goes. _[I'll be giving Warnings for every chapters just in case.]_

 **Pairing:** NaruSasu.

 **Author's Note:** If there are wrong grammars and stuffs, please kindly tell me which and tell what should it be change to. Thank you!

"Yes." _Normal speech._

'No.' _Thought speech._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Welcome to Konohagakure High School!**

* * *

 **-At Otagakure High School-**

"I wonder where Naruto-kun is.. He should have already been here for like few minutes now!" A pinkette exclaimed.

"Sodane.. I wonder where he is. I'm soo missing him right now." The blonde beside her sighed.

A certain redhead watch the two girls with blank eyes though inside he was fuming. Where the hell is that brunette friend of his? 'I'll kill him for leaving me here with these two annoying girls.'

As if answering to his call, a certain brunette, Inuzuka Kiba, walked inside the room and sit beside his redhead friend.

"And where have you been, mutt?" He asked.

Kiba scowled. "Don't call me that, panda." He received a glare at this. "And to answer your question. I was helping Shikamaru with something."

"Huh.. Now that you mentioned it. Shikamaru isn't here."

Kiba put his chin into his hand, sighing. "Probably talking to Obito-sensei." He looked at his redhead friend. "So, what were you doing while I was gone, Gaara?"

The redhead, now known as Gaara, scowled. "Other than planning for your death, I'm being forced to listen to these idiots looking for Naruto."

Kiba paled at sweat drop. "My d-death..?" Then he blinked. "Idiots?"

Gaara gestured at the the pinkette and blonde.

Kiba looked where his friend is pointing and saw the two girls sighing sadly. He sweatdrop again. "Oh, them..."

Just then a teacher walked in the room, followed by their friend Shikamaru and Hinata. The two students then walk to their designated seats.

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba greeted his friend.

Hinata looked at the brunette and smiled. "Hi, Kiba-kun." She greeted back. She looked at the redhead. "Hi, Gaara-kun."

Gaara nodded in response. "Hello, Hinata," He then looked at the other brunette. "Shikamaru."

Shikamaru grunted, flopping down at his seat. "Hey, Gaara."

The redhead smirked at his friend's response. "Having a bad day?"

Shikamaru grunted again. "Not bad day." He crossed his arms by the table and put his head in it. "Troublesome."

Kiba and Hinata laughed while Gaara merely chuckled.

"Alright class! Settle down. I have an important announcement to make." The teacher declared. He looked around and nodded to himself when he noticed that he have all of their attention. "I'm not going to mess around so I'll say it now."

He observe all of their faces, seeing all of them are curious and anxious as to what he will announce. Except the four students, Shikamaru, Gaara, Hinata and Kiba who are now quiet and are merely observing him back. Though he knows that they probably already know what he will be saying. He shrugged then-

Dropped the bomb. "Namikaze Naruto won't be joining us from today on as he was transferred to another school few hours ago."

And boy he'll be lying if he said he didn't enjoy their reactions. More so with the Namikaze-sama fan club AKA Naruto's fangirls.

"WHATT!?"

"It was today!?"

"He didn't say good-bye to us!"

"No! Namikaze-sama!"

And so on and so fort from the fangirls.

Meanwhile on the boys.

"He transferred, huh?"

A snort. "He probably had enough."

"Finally! He left!"

"Yeah! Now we got a chance with the girls without him being around anymore!"

The teacher sweat drop when he heard the last one. "I wonder about that..." He murmured.

"Where did he transferred to!?"

The teacher blinked, looking at the girl who asked the question. "Pardon?"

The girl fumed but repeated the question. "Where did Namikaze-sama transferred to?"

He scratch the back of his neck, he somehow felt like a prey because the girls where now on him. "If I'm not mistaking. It's Konohagakure High School."

Silence.

And then.

"KONOHAGAKURE HIGH SCHOOL!?"

The teacher put his hands on his ears. Ouch, that hurts.

The girls paled hearing this. Their prince has been transferred there!?

"A-are you serious, Obito-sensei?" One of the girls asked.

The now known Obito sighed a bit. His ears are still ringing. "Yeah." He looked at their faces. "Why are you all looking like that?"

"Because! He shouldn't have been transferred there!" Another girl exclaimed. She gained agreeing voices from her fellow classmates. Well, the girls. Fellow fangirls.

A boy raised his eyebrow. "Why not? I heard Konahagakure is second to one of the best high school in nations."

The girls glared at the boy, making the said boy pale and shrink to his seat.

"Because I heard some rumors! Lots of them!"

It was now Obito's turn to raised an eyebrow at the girl's statement. "Rumors?"

The girl nodded her head. "I heard that almost half of the population students there.."

They gulped, except the girls and four students who are watching curiously, as they wait for the girl to continue.

"Are GAY!"

Silence...

"Huh?"

"Gay..?" A boy asked in disbelief.

"Yes! Gay! You know! Homosexual!" The girl exclaimed.

"I know that!" The boy got red in anger and embarrassment. "I mean, what do you mean by gay? Namikaze got transferred into an all boys school of Konohagakure!"

That's right. Konohagakure high school was split into two types. The all boys high school and the all girls high school. It was unknown why they did it though.

"I heard that a few slipped into homosexual because of the lack of girls..." A girl declared. "And then it was spread like a fire! A virus!"

"Oh, no! We must save Namikaze-sama!"

"Yeah! He might get infected!"

A girl scoffed. "As if Namikaze-sama would fall in love with a gay."

While this was happening, they didn't notice the murderous glares that are being sent in their ways. It came from Shikamaru, Gaara, Hinata and Kiba.

"Who does these people this they are?" Kiba glared more at the girls as they continue on arguing.

Hinata fumed. "That is really rude of them."

Shikamaru clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Tch. Troublesome girl." He looked at his friends. "I think Naruto would like it more if he did fall in love with the same sex."

Gaara was glaring murderously at the girls. He then blinked and looked at Shikamaru. "You sure are blunt."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm only saying it." He sighed. "Besides, Naruto doesn't have any interest on girls."

Kiba snorted. "He does before though."

Shikamaru shrugged again. "Well. Time has changed."

Hinata frowned. "I do hope Naruto-kun would be alright." She looked at her other side when she felt someone touch her shoulder. It was Kiba.

"Don't worry. It's Naruto we're talking about." He smiled reassuringly.

Gaara frowned. 'We really don't know about that.' He looked at the window. 'Like Shikamaru said. Time has changed,' He looked back at his friends. 'And so did Naruto.'

* * *

 **-At Konohagakure High School-**

"Ne~ Did you heard? A transfer student will arrive today!" A voice exclaimed.

A teen with long midnight hair and onyx eyes looked at his friend. "A transfer student?"

His friend stopped walking and looked at him with disbelief. "You didn't heard!? Mou, Sasuke.. You really should really read notices, you know?"

Sasuke smiled. "Gomen', Neji."

Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke's friend, also has long black hair with pale complexion like him and has a pair of pale purple eyes. The two are best friends since childhood.

Said teen pouted at him. "Seriously..." He then smiled. "Well, from what I heard he will be attending our classroom."

"O-oh.. A new classmate then.." Sasuke murmured.

They continue to walk to their lockers.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" Neji asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I-It's nothing.. I'm just.. Nervous I guess."

Neji frowned at him. "Sasuke.. You shouldn't really think like that." He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't listen to what they say."

Sasuke look down in shame. "I-I know that.."

Neji scowled. "I'm not sure why they're being mean to you but they don't have rights. I mean you're not the only one anyways. I'm also one and they're also!"

"Yeah..." Sasuke murmured.

His friend smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry. It will be alright."

Sasuke smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, Neji."

Arriving to their lockers, Sasuke put his locker key and opened his locker, he didn't notice the books on top of the locker and it slowly move as Sasuke opens his locker.

Neji noticed this and his eyes widened. "Sasuke look out!"

"Eh?" Sasuke looked up and saw the books about to fall down on him and closed his eyes on instinct.

He opened his eyes few moments after when he didn't felt the pain from the falling books and saw Neji's shock expression. Looking up, he noticed that the books that were supposed to fall on him was being held by a pale hand. Blinking in surprise, he looked behind him and saw someone he didn't see before.

'W-where did he come from?' Neji asked to himself.

Sasuke merely looked at his savior, too stunned to speak. He took notice of the teen shocking and brilliant blonde hair. Spiky blonde hair that went in all direction, his side bangs went below his ears and his pretty sure that his hair is long enough to cover the back of his neck while his bangs covers a quarter of his eyes but he was wearing glasses so he doesn't know what the teen eye color is.

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

Neji's voice seems to wake Sasuke up. "A-ah, yeah..."

Finally regaining his voice, Sasuke spoke to the teen. "U-um.. Thank you." He murmured, his cheeks tinted in slight pink.

The blonde teen merely nodded his head before looking at his hands.

Sasuke followed his gaze and saw that books that were supposed to fall on him are in his hands.

Neji walked to the teen and held his hands. "I'll take that." He smiled.

The blonde looked at him for awhile before nodding once again, giving the books to Neji. The blonde look at the two before nodding again and walk pass them.

Neji and Sasuke watch him leave until he was out of sight.

The former whistled lowly. "I wonder who that is."

Sasuke blushed. "Neji..."

"Hm?" Said teen looked at his friend, noticing the blush. "Oh? Did someone just fall in love?"

"I didn't!" Sasuke argued, still blushing.

Neji laughed.

Sasuke pouted.

Neji then looked at the top of his friend's locker. "Still, that was a close one."

Sasuke took out his things from his locker being closing it gently. "Yeah.."

"Wait, Sasuke."

Said teen stop and looked at his friend. "What is it?"

Neji walked to the locker and held the door. He narrowed his eyes when he notice a string tied by the locker. "I see.."

"What is it, Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Someone set this up." Neji respond.

Sauke frowned. "Really?"

Neji nodded his head. He closed Sasuke's locker then smiled at his friend. "We better go. The class will start in few minutes."

"Oh, that's right!"

Neji narrowed his eyes again as he look at his friend's locker. 'I'll let the professor know about this.'

* * *

"Tch. It seems your plan failed, Soma." A boy murmured to his friend as he saw Neji and Sasuke walk inside.

"Hmm.. It would seem so." The boy, Soma responded. He noticed the books in Neji's hands. "Probably Neji's doing."

"It would have been funny to see him in pain if it happened though."

"You sure are a sadist one, Ori." Soma said with a smirked.

Ori grunted. "Like you're not one. You're the most of us who wants to see him in pain."

Soma chuckled at this. "I'm not gonna deny that."

"There's no reasons to."

A professor suddenly came with a smile on his face, well, if his eye in a crescent is an indication since he always wear a mask.

"Seat down everyone! The class will start in few minutes." He exclaimed, still smiling under his mask. He seems to be really happy today for some reason.

"Today, a new transfer student will be joining us."

Ah... No wonder. New student. New playmate to tort-teach.

"Hey, do you think he'll be handsome?" A voice murmured from the back. It came from behind Soma.

The boy beside him shrugged. "Who knows. What do you think, Soma?"

Soma smiled. "We'll see."

Ori snort. "If he is, Soma would probably go and say "I got dibs" on him and such." Ori narrowed his eyes on his friend. "Seriously, what a whore you are."

Soma chuckled. "And yet you still hang out with me."

"What can I say? Your antics are pretty disturbing and fun at the same time." Ori shrugged.

Soma smirked. "And I'm desirable."

Ori scowled at him in disgust. "Hell if you are."

Meanwhile, Neji heard their conversation and scowled deeply. "That whore."

Sasuke frowned at his friend in worry. "Neji.."

Neji smiled at his friend. "I'm alright, Sasuke."

Sasuke can only nod in response.

It wasn't a secret that a quarter to half of the population in the all boys high school in Konahagakure are homosexual. Maybe it was one of the reason they divided the school into two types? No ones knows.

The professor cleared his throat. In any case, he should be arriving any minute now.

And just like he said, few minutes after, footsteps where heard, stopping near the door. The class couldn't see him but the professor can.

Said professor smiled at him from under his mask. "There you are! We've been waiting for you. Come in!"

The class watch as a blonde teen emerge from the door, and murmurs where heard. But the teen seems to be ignoring them, his hair was covering his eyes.

Neji and Sasuke's eyes widened when they saw the blonde.

'Of course! A transfer student!' Neji exclaimed in his mind. He was so into the moments where the blonde save his friend that he forgot all about it.

The blonde teen stalk to the front center of the class then turned to face the students with the professor beside him, still having the creepy mask smile on his face.

"Now. Introduce yourself, your age , likes, dislikes, goals and etc."

The students sweat drop.

The blonde looked up and opened his eyes.

The students gasped when they saw his azure eyes.

"Now, that's hot." Soma murmured, his eyes widen as he observe the new student.

Ori sighed. "I knew it." He looked at the transfer student. "But it seems he'll be hard to get."

Soma chuckled, smirking deviously. "A play of hard to get, huh?"

Sasuke frowned when he heard their short silent conversation. His heard was pounding hard in his chest when he saw the blonde's eyes. They were really beautiful but.. They seem cold and emotionless.

The blonde opened his mouth to speak.

Sasuke shuddered when he heard his sultry voice. That voice has to be a sin! It has to be!

"I'm Namikaze Naruto. Please refer me as Namikaze as I don't like anyone saying or calling out my name without permission. Please keep that in mind."

The professor sweat drop. It seems his new student is an anti social one.

"I'm 17 years old."

'1 year older than Sasuke, huh?' Neji said in his mind.

"I have a some few likes but If I were need to say some then I'll say it's playing soccer and violin. I have a lot of dislikes and few of them are fangirls and annoying people."

The professor sweat drop again when he heard the dislikes. 'I could someone refer to that..The fangirls. Looks like he's really popular in his former school.'

"And my goal..? I guess first is to finish school. Other than that, what I will do in the future is mine to keep."

'Ouch! So cold!'

The professor clapped his hands when the blonde finished. "That was a nice intro, Namikaze-kun! Well, it's a pleasure to meet you! I'll be one of your professors, Hatake Kakashi."

The blonde looked at the professor for few moments before nodding his head.

Kakashi double sweat drop. 'He really is an anti social kid...' He cleared his throat. "So! Do you have some questions for our new classmate?"

He saw a few raising their hands.

Kakashi smiled. "Yes, Tsuge-kun?"

"Where did you transfer from?"

"Otogakure high school."

Murmurs were once again heard.

"Otogakure?"

"Wow.. He was from there?"

"I wonder why he transferred away from there.."

Kakashi cleared his throat again. "Any more question?"

Another raised his hand.

"Yes, Ohara-kun?"

"Why did you transfer here?"

The blonde looked at him with a blank look that he started to fidget.

"Fangirls."

Ohara blinked twice. "Eh?"

The others also looked at the blonde in disbelief.

The blonde didn't say anything more.

'That was awkward..' Kakashi said in internally. "A-anyways, we only have minutes so let's start." He looked at the blonde. "You'll be sitting near Uchiha Sasuke."

The mentioned teen flinched.

Kakashi looked at the midnight hair teen. "Uchiha-kun. Please raise your hand so Namikaze-kun knows where you are."

Sasuke hesitantly raised his hand, trying to ignore the glares sent in his way. It was Soma and his friends.

The blonde looked at him when he raised his hand before walking towards him.

Sasuke felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. He tries to stop the blush forming in his cheeks as he notice the blonde's gaze on him, probably recalling him from the incident before.

The blonde walk to the empty seat beside Sasuke and sit on it. Looking at the front.

And Sasuke was thankful for that. Because he doesn't know if he can stop the blush from forming in his cheeks for much longer. Adding to that, his heart keeps on beating wildly that he's getting afraid that the blonde might hear it.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

Chapter 2 finish! And wow.. I didn't even notice that I've written a long one O w O; But I guess that's good. Cause I'll need to longer chapters more in this.

.

Sodane [You're right.]  
Gomen' [Short for Gomen'nasai which means I'm sorry.]  
Mou: I'm not really sure with this one o u o; Maybe just a... sound for whining voice? o u o;

 **.**

Soma, Ori, Tsuge and Ohara are random names just for this story. . . There will be mores to come and it'll be a bit hard considering, it will be on a all boys high school. . . But I'll try my best!

 **.**

I'm sorry for the Sasuke fan club or fangirls if you'll see him getting bullied here! It's part of the story so please bare with it!

 **.**

I'm not really sure If I did right O n O;

.

Edit: Oh, yeah! I forgot to mentioned things So I'll be changing some words when I saw or see some. It'll be also done if or when you notice some wrong grammars and fill me in.


End file.
